


Too Much and Not Enough

by colieb2183



Series: Bottom!Shiro 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputee Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro, Desperate Shiro, Fantasizing, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Post Season 6, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro's relearning his own body, post astral plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colieb2183/pseuds/colieb2183
Summary: He strokes long, slow, from root to the flared head, whimpering at the fire that rips through his nerve endings. Everything is new. Raw. It’s so intense that Shiro’s already tiptoeing on the edge of orgasm.My first fic for Bottom!Shiro week 2019!





	Too Much and Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For Bottom!Shiro Week!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @Colie2183. Come say hi! :)

It’s been so long since he’s had an actual body. Since he was more than the memory of himself, photons, cosmic dust, a phantom in a landscape of stars and nebulae. The sheets beneath him feel overwhelming, nevermind the blinding sensation of his hand on his own dick. He’s barely started, and his thighs are already shaking in overstimulation. 

He strokes long, slow, from root to the flared head, whimpering at the fire that rips through his nerve endings. Everything is new. Raw. It’s so intense that Shiro’s already tiptoeing on the edge of orgasm.  

A few more pulls and he tips over the edge, come pouring out of him, splattering across his chest, dripping down his fingers.

Again.

He wraps his hand around himself. It burns, like fire licking at his exposed nerves, and he groans through gritted teeth, his own come squelching between his fingers. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he pushes himself through the pain until he’s flying again with pleasure. Until he’s throbbing and painting his chest, choking on his screams.

_ Again. _

He needs it. His body demanding more, more, MORE. He feels like a live wire thrumming with electricity. The lightest brush of against the skin of his cock pulls a pained hiss from between his teeth. Lube, he needs lube.

Licking his chapped lips, he gropes in the sheets for the small sachet of raw coconut oil he stole from Lance’s beauty stash. It may not be as good as real lube, but it will be more than enough. Flipping to position himself on his knees, he hisses as his oversensitive cock brushes against the sheets. The first swirl of his thumb against his rim feels like heaven. Impatient, he sinks his index finger in to the first knuckle. His moan bounces off the metal walls of his quarters. God, yes. it’s been so long.

One finger quickly becomes two, and then three. Drool dribbles down his chin as he pants and fucks himself back on his own fingers. The stretch is too much. It’s not enough. He chases the next blinding orgasm, mercilessly massaging his prostate. Oblivion dances just out of his reach, his body unable to keep up with its own demands for more.

He whimpers. So close, he’s so close to the edge. Pressure builds and builds and builds. His wrist aches. His toes curl. Tears drip off the edge of his nose. He curses his missing arm. All he needs is pressure on his cock and he would come with the force of a supernova. 

Sobbing, he buries his face into his pillow and focuses on the blinding bundle of nerves beneath his fingers. His cock gives desperate twitches between his legs, bobbing thick and full. Fuck. So close. Release taunts him. 

Unbidden, a voice enters his mind. A honeyed tenor with a hint of fine grit, like a match being struck into flame.

_ Shiro. _

Shiro wails. Oh god. Images of hair as dark as the abyss of space. Flashing violet irises. Long, graceful legs. Deadly. Mesmerizing.

_ Fuck, you look incredible. Drooling and screaming with your fingers stuffed inside you. How bad do you want it to be my cock? _

Holy shit. The tension coils in his body, muscles tightening in torturous anticipation. He wants it. He wants it so fucking bad. 

_ That’s it, beautiful. Come for me. I wanna see you. _

Pain. Pleasure. It all mixes and overlaps into an incandescent tsunami of sensation. Waves crash over him, rocking him down to his very foundation. His entire body seizes, rim squeezing tight around his fingers, dick spurting out a weak dribble of come, before he collapses to the mattress. 

He can’t breathe, can’t move. Keith’s voice still echoes in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. Just a little drabble for bottom shiro week. With work, I don't really have time to commit to a bunch of long fics, unfortunately :( BUT 7 drabbles I can handle. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
